


Why are you like this

by Asameki



Series: Soulmate Au! [1]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: (just like Oikawa), Anime, BoyxBoy, But no gay ships first, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, I have math I need to be be doing, KyouHaba - Freeform, M/M, Oiks didn't think of his gay, Pls boys your gay is showing, Probably ooc, Soulmate AU, This probably sucks, WOW A HAPPY IWAOI, iwaoi - Freeform, matsuhana - Freeform, that's rare, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asameki/pseuds/Asameki
Summary: *In this Au, once you kiss your soulmate, the first thing they say to you will appear on your skin.Also Iwazumi doesn't want to admit that Oiks is hella cute.Also the title has nothing to do with the story, it's me asking myself that question.





	Why are you like this

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I make this, I have testing coming up and I have homework and I need to make dinner AGHHHHHHJ

No one knows why, but when you and your soulmate share your first kiss, the words you say to each other will appear on your skin like a tattoo.

And Oikawa LOVED it.

He loved the idea of coming in, swooping his soulmate in his arms, kissing them, and saying something charming to blow them away.

He especially loved the idea when it involved a certain ace-

"Hey Crappykawa, stop day dreaming!"

Oikawa lifted his head off his hand, and looked at his friend.

"Mean Iwa-chan! I was just dreaming about my soulmate. About how I'll be the most handsome and charming person they've ever seen!" _And about how I hope it'll be you._

"Yeah right, your more likely to blind them with you uglyness."

"Ahm, boys? We're in the middle of class. You can continue chatting after school is over.

They both nodded, and went back to paying attention.

* * *

"O-oikawa senpai, I think I'm your soulmate!"

Once again, Oikawa was faced with one of the girls from his fanclub, who believe that they are his soulmate.

Oikawa looked at her.

_Pretty average looking. Medium length hair, normal eyes. Might as well go for it._

He leaned down, and kissed her. It was nothing much, just press of the lips.

He smiled at her and winked."You think so?"

The girl frantically looking around her arms, and after seeing nothing let them fall in disappointed.

"It's ok, there's some lucky guy out there waiting for you!" After having to comfort girls like this about it, he knew what to say.

The girl nodded and walked away.

 Oikawa sighed, he was getting tired of random girls just walking over to him and saying that they are his soulmate.

He _knows_ who his soulmate is.

Or, at least he hopes he does.

Oikawa looked at the time, and decided that he needed to go to the gym for practice (and to see if Iwaizumi was there).

"Iwa-chaaaa-"

He saw a flash of pink, and then darkness. _Did he really blindfold me?_

"Hanamaki? What do you think your doing?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. Now, wheres Matsu?"

Oikawa reached his hand up and tried to take the blindfold off, before getting his hand slapped.

"No, this is a surprise."

They waited,Oikawa blindfolded and Makki doing god knows what.

_I wonder what there doing. Maybe there showing me something. Maybe there finally telling me that there soulmates.Maybe-_

The sound of a door opening and a voice shook Oikawa out of his thoughts.

"We're here Makki, Oikawa."

"Bring him over here"

"Hanamaki, Matsukawa, where the fuck did you bring me."

There was only one person that voice could belong to , and Oikawa knew exactly who that was.

"Iwa-chan! You've come to save me!"

"Shush you two. We have something important to tell you." He could hear the smirk in Makkis voice.

"Ok then, take off the blind folds."

They took off the blind folds, and Oikawa was blinded by the bright light of the room.

"So, now for that super important thing you guys needed to see" Matsu showed them his camera, and he was greeted by the last thing he was expecting.

It was Kyoutani and Yahaba kissing.

Oikawa couldn't help it, he squealed.

"YES! _FINALLY!_ I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THEM TO GET TOGETHER SINCE _FOREVER!"_

Iwaizumi, on the other hand, didn't see the excitement.

"Yeah, that's good and all, but why were we blindfolded and dragged here?"

Matsun and Makki looked at each other with anything Chesire cat grins, and replied, in snyc,

"Because we already have one of our Otps together, now, we need to get our OTHER Otp!"

Iwaizumi just looked confused, and Oikawa looked like he might faint.

"You wouldn't"

They grinned.

"We would."

They ran out, and shut and locked the door.

" _You two have fuuuuun"_

Oikawa was going to kill them

Unknowing to him, Iwaizumi was thinking the same thing.

_Fuck, why did they have to trap me with him? And what is a ship?_

"Hey Iwa-chan"

"Yeah?"

"If I do something, and you don't like it, tell me and I'll stop, ok?"

Iwaizumi nodded, and Oikawa leaned forward.

Iwaizumi might be dense sometimes, but even  _HE_ knew was happening.

And strangely, he was ok with it.  _Happy_ with it, in fact.

Those 5 seconds it toke for them to kiss was the longest either boy had ever experienced.

But  _Boy_ was it worth the wait.

They kissed gently, soft lips and slight hesitatetion making it sweet.

After they parted, Oikawa Stuttered out"So, um  yeah sorry I doubt you enjoyed that-"

Iwaizumi shushed him, before showing him his arm, where "so um, yeah sorry I doubt you enjoyed that- was slowly being written across his arm.

"Yep Tooru, definitely as cool and smooth as you are.

* * *

 

Fifteen years after finding out they were soulmates, they found themselves settled down, with there volleyball careers over, rings glimmering on there fingers, an there home with-

"Daddy! Papa!"

A small boy came running over to them. The boy had dirty blond hair, styled in a way not to different from Oikawa. "Yes Emil?"said Oikawa.

Him and Iwaizumi had been sitting in there living room, watching a alien movie when he had walked in.

"Look at what I drew!"the boy said,while holding up a photo of three stick figures and a UFO.

"Wow Emil, this looks great!" Iwaizumi said, before picking the boy up.

"Now come I've there and watch this with us."

By the time the movie was over, Iwaizumi found his self squished by his husband and son.

And he couldn't be happier with it.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok WOW that as terrible  
> I write this on and off in like 4 hours and I had no beta reader.  
> Well, thank you for reading~


End file.
